Tigre de las arenas
by Toy Soldiers 'Deathkiss2056
Summary: Un soldado de la infantería de Marina se pierde cartas que le llevaron en el pasado que hubo una terrible guerra en el Medio Oriente y si enamora de una mujer que nunca ha conocido.
1. Descubrimiento

**Tigre de las arenas**

Un soldado del cuerpo de Marines encuentra perdidos letras que le conducen en el pasado. Hubo una terrible guerra en el Medio Oriente, y se produjo una precipitación nuclear. Millones de personas murieron. Pero envuelto en todo esto, cae en el amor con una mujer que nunca ha conocido.

Ch.1

********* Descubrimiento **********

** de Sasuke POV **

_Estimado Logan, _

_Te extraño y deseo que estuvieras aquí ver lo que ha sucedido: Todo comenzó gran, divertido y emocionante. Supongo que divertido podría ser la palabra mal uso. Pero francamente no me importa ya. Estoy viviendo mi sueño: No sé el tiempo o no estoy se supone que se divierten, pero supongo que no estoy trabajando un día en mi vida porque estoy haciendo lo que amo...Ciencia. No puedo creer que las semanas he pasado aquí ha pasado esto bien. ¿Es decir hay bombas y tal va fuera, pero es lo que hace la vida apasionante de derecho? Bien, hasta ahora, sólo ha habido un hombre sabía que ha muerto. Su nombre era Jonathan. Él fue saltando de un Black Hawk helicóptero para proteger las fronteras de un anterior accidente de helicóptero y perdió a las cuerdas, cayendo en picado a su muerte. Mucha gente piensa que estoy tomando su muerte muy en serio porque soy una chica. La AAP, soy una chica no significa que estoy emocional... a veces._

_Hay algunas cosas que han sido molestando me: los olores, los sonidos y los aullidos retched que vienen desde el interior de los edificios. También, las cenizas de la precipitación nuclearme molesta un poco. Fue la primera lluvia en parte: mejor historia es, llegué a conocer de primera mano. Estoy haciendo investigación sobre cómo afecta la vida de la planta. Pero el tiempo o no su matando a personas, es una gran manera de ver los resultados reales de enfermedades causadas por la ceniza. Supongo que sólo estoy tratando de ver el lado brillante de los millones de personas que han muerto a causa de la _

Crinkle la letra en la Palma scratchy de mis manos como que tire a mi pecho. No puedo leer en. Sin embargo, aunque pudiera, no puede porque parece que arrancaron o rasgado frente a la guerra. Lágrimas atropellar a los lados de mis mejillas, me pregunto si esta guerra fue que nada comparado con el. Tengo miedo de lo que voy a través de; Incluso no puedo imaginar lo que era para ella. Yo no puedo sino saber lo que dice el resto de la Carta. ¿Esta carta posiblemente podría ser falso? ¿O fue esto todo realmente así?

Busco por el pecho de madera que encontré la Carta parcial. Estoy buscando más sobres con la misma dirección, o trozos que pueden haber arrancado de la Carta. Sólo estoy esperando que encuentro.

**Oye, gracias por la lectura. Tengo esta historia en inglés, así: Um dile a tus amigos y todo. y espero que les haya gustado. POR FAVOR, REVISE!**


	2. Libertad

Ch.2

********* Libertad **********

** De Sasuke POV **

Como mis manos doblar por el pecho que es completo de viejos papeles, no puedo encontrar las piezas que pueden haber arrancado de la Carta. Levante lentamente mis manos sobre el pecho y frote suavemente mis ojos con mis dedos para liberar la suciedad que se acumula desde los duro soplado vientos. Decido que no renunciar buscando hasta que este pecho no tiene absolutamente ningún documento de interior. Por lo tanto, le tirar mis manos hacia abajo en el pecho y empieza a extraer puñados en un momento.

En los puñados obtenidos recogí algunos pésima olorosas, amarillas, antiguo aspecto titulares de prensa anuncio:

"HELECOPTER ABAJO!" "CIENTOS MUERTOS!" "¿HAY VIDA?" "SURVIVERS ENCONTRADOS!"

Pero estos titulares no ayuden a encontrar los restos de la Carta. También, tomé un tufillo corto de los recortes de papel. No soporto el hedor. Huele como un gato o algo rociarse todo sobre ellos. No es de extrañar que se tiñen de amarillo, haciendo que les parezca más de lo que realmente son. Sin embargo, a través de la pee teñido de papel, tengo que seguir buscando, puñado después puñado.

El pecho está ahora vacío. No hay más partes de la Carta, que aclara que el resto fue arrancado. Pero lo que yo estoy encontrando puede ser de importancia para mí. Me pueden ayudar a encontrar el resto de la Carta. Así, en lugar de librar el papel todos juntos, empecé a ordenarlo. Un montón de recortes de periódico, otro archivos de experimento y el otro, los registros.

Pero ya encontré partes de la Carta, extendió y agarró por la única parte izquierda de la misma. La tinta se desvanece y se ejecuta en partes, regalando el hecho de que había sido llevado a través de algunos clima húmedo. Pero estudiar la cara de la Carta, intentando averiguar lo que le falta. Parece que había una fecha aparece en la parte superior derecha. Yo no puedo leerlo aunque, había dirigido la tinta, me salía con nada más que una mancha de tinta negra. Sin embargo, eso me da una idea. Plumillas dejan sangrías en el papel.

Me salta a mis pies en la alegría que me permito han metido en algún lugar en esta mierda de carta. Se apresuran a poner la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de lluvia. Espero como las libras de lluvia sobre el techo de estaño de la pequeña choza. Pongo un pie delante del otro, que ejecuta más rápido de esa puerta como pensé posible. Sprint a través de la selva oscura, esquivando los árboles como levanto mis pies sobre los caídos. Patinar a un galope lento como llegar al borde del precipicio. Gire y volver a recoger mi ritmo. Siento que puedo volar como ejecuto junto al borde del acantilado irregulares, saltando a los diferentes niveles de rock. Me siento libre.

**bueno, espero que como la historia lo lejos XD quisiera saber lo que piensa en una revisión! Bastante bastante por favor: Y tienen un gran día! :)**


	3. personal de mantenimiento de buscadores

Ch.3

********* personal de mantenimiento de buscadores **********

** Marcos POV **

Mis ojos azules desenfoque como la lluvia se vierte hacia abajo. Mi cara es bañada; el casco me no sirve de mucho. El labio es demasiado pequeño. Patrullando a la avanzada es super molesto, especialmente cuando es jodido lloviendo. Que sólo deja que mucho peor. Yo puedo apenas mantener mis ojos abiertos aunque. He patrullas al menos diecinueve horas ahora.

Pensé que ya no hay movimiento ha pasado por más de 7 horas, hay un poco de tiempo donde puedo conseguir algún sueño en. Pero justo como puso mi cabeza contra el lado de la nave de utilidad madera camuflado un hombre chocó contra la puerta derecha en mi cara. Figura que, una vez que me decido a tomar una siesta, movimiento ocurre. Levantó y rápidamente para el arma en el hombre arañar en un trozo de papel. Giró alrededor de una vez se dio cuenta de que tenía un arma de fuego a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Justo en ese momento sus ojos se ampliaron, y mantuvo lentamente es etiquetas que cuelga alrededor de su cuello mientras la otra parte, que realizó algún tipo de papel, en la posición de rendición.

Fue Sasuke, el chico que iba a ser patrullas conmigo. Ese hombre siempre está haciendo cosas que no se supone que. Todo el mundo piensa que va falta y luego de derecha cuando encuentra cómodo. Ese puto agujero de culo. Pensando que posee el lugar o algo. Pero, de todas formas, pongo mi arma hacia abajo y un gallo. Yo sólo no podía contener mi ira de él vuelve en medio de la noche. Es puta mierda ridícula. Lo odio cuando lo hace.

"Usted puto cabrón! I casi shot te!" Sólo empecé a disparar fuera de él. Sólo permaneció allí mirarme como soy un idiota. Comenzó a reír mientras ponía sus manos abajo. Obtiene una especie de sonrisa lo siento, pensando que es todo lo bueno que yo casi le disparó.

"¿Qué es ese puto trozo de papel de todas formas?" La copio de su mano. ¿Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que es una carta, una carta de quien? Pero no puedo encontrar una firma, o incluso una fecha. "Esto es una mierda total bull. ¿No puedes ver es una falsificación? Fue escrito para asustar a nosotros. No hay ninguna fecha de firma de puta. Nada".

"No bull shit". Dicho tipo de sordo bajo su aliento. Extendió a agarrar el papel de mí. Estoy butch mucho más que él, así que tire a donde él no puede agarrar de mí. "Give it back!" Grita a mí. Él Salta, tratando de agarrar la Carta. Podría añadir tratar, lo que significa que no logro.

¿"Está usted diciendo que esta carta realmente significa algo para usted? Ha, Toro mierda. Te creo nada nadie dice o se escribe en este caso...Dios maldito eres crédulo". Sólo me río de él, haciéndole sentir como un completo idiota. Sólo pone su cabeza hacia abajo y paradas de la Carta; Pude han jurado que vi este gran hombre rudo dibujar una lágrima.

"Sí. Es importante para mí. No sé, tal vez soy un tonto por pensar su real. ¿Pero puedo al menos tengo copia? No no es tuyo mantener." Habló suavemente manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Sasuke... no t-t-t, sabes algo?" Pensé que si alguien debe tenerlo, debe. Simplemente no es falso y Wanna lo guardo para mí mismo. Sasuke puto necesita una vida. Su ahora de minas, y "guardianes del finder" nunca fue un juego para mí.

**Hey! Gracias tanto para lectura! Sólo quiero a lectores! POR FAVOR, REVISE! TIENEN UN GRAN DÍA!**


End file.
